There is often an undesired interaction between the active ingredients of magnolia extract, or synthetic analogues thereof, and components of the delivery vehicles used to formulate conventional oral compositions of magnolia extract that reduces the effective performance of such oral compositions. Consequently, there exists a need to enhance the solubility and positive interaction of the one or more active ingredients of magnolia extract, or synthetic analogues thereof, with other components in oral compositions. There also exists a need to enhance the delivery of the one or more active ingredients of magnolia extract or their synthetic analogues, in oral compositions.